Various types of metal or polymeric affixation members are attached to structures, such as a vehicle body, a motorcycle body, a boat body, kitchen appliances, or walls in high traffic areas for protection or ornamentation. The term "affixation member" as used herein generally designates strip-like or plate-like members directly or indirectly attached to a structure for ornamental or protective purposes.
Several methods have been used to affix such an affixation member to a structure, including using an adhesive or a double-coated adhesive tape. Alternatively, the affixation members may be fixed to the objects by protrusions provided to the surfaces of the affixation members, whereby the protrusions are inserted and fit into corresponding holes provided to the objects in male/female relationship. The affixation members may be fixed to the objects by using separate fixing means such as bolts. These fixing means, such as protrusions or bolts, may be used in combination with the adhesive or double-coated adhesive tape.
When such affixation members are fixed to a structure by an adhesive or a double-coated adhesive tape, there is a problem in that a longer installation time is necessary because of a time required for solidification of the adhesive. When protrusions or bolts are used as fixing means, it is necessary to form holes at accurate locations on an objective structure, thus complicating the manufacturing process. Moreover, when such holes are formed in a metallic outer panel of a structure, problems such as water leaks and rust may arise.
Affixation members may also have to be removed from a structure for repair, replacement, or for providing access to an interior space. Thus, it is important to detach the affixation members without damaging same, so as to enable the detached affixation members to be reused and to reduce repair costs. However, according to the conventional fixing method using an adhesive or a double-coated adhesive tape, the affixation members may be damaged because they are bent during removal from the structure. The engaging protrusions provided to the affixation members are generally structured so that they cannot be easily disengaged from holes of the objects, such as car body panels, and the protrusions are often broken during the removal operation. Hence, it may also be difficult to reuse affixation members that include engaging protrusions.
Furthermore, according to conventional fixing methods that use adhesives or bolts, when the affixation members are placed in a high temperature environment, the affixation members expand against a fixing force, thereby the portions not fastened by bolts may be raised from the objective structures or the portions adhered by the adhesive may be partially peeled off therefrom.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an affixation member for releasable affixation to a structure, such that the affixation member can be quickly fixed to the structure without machining the structure, and can be easily detached from the structure without being damaged.